How much for a Virgin?
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Crow is selling his virginity. Guess who's buying? Hippywhippy is terrible at summaries.


"This is Yusei Fudo; he has only recently turned 19, but is experienced and willing." Kiryu grinned.  
A well-known escort service in town was holding an auction to raise money as business had been slow lately. Some of the people they'd presented had just plain _dirty _descriptions, and Kiryu had been tempted to actually try for them.  
This Yusei guy had a criminal mark, but nevertheless sold for a pretty high price.  
The buyer got to take his prize to one of the rooms upstairs after he had payed, and, as long as it was legal, they'd do basically _anything_. It didn't matter if a guy bought another guys, since most of them were either gay, bi, or paid to do what they were told.  
They guy who bought Yusei, a tall, blonde, proud looking guy, paid in cash and lead Yusei away, rubbing circles on his back.  
"This is Crow, Crow Hogan. He has also recently just celebrated his birthday. 18. Virgin." At the sound of the word 'virgin' there was a quiet murmur. Kiryu looked up in surprise. Crow, who had taken the seat that Yusei had just occupied, crossed his arms and looked towards the crowd boldly. Kiryu could tell just by looking at him that the braveness was faked; the last thing this kid wanted was for some cheap-ass to buy him and for his first time to be over in five minutes.  
Kiryu thought about the money he'd brought with him. He'd brought is just in case, not really planning to actually buy anyone. He had a lot. He didn't eat much, and paid cheap rent. He had, surprisingly, a _lot _of money on him. Probably enough to pay for a couple of hours with this guy, make his first time enjoyable.  
He hesitated. Kiryu wasn't a fan of virgins. He didn't really like being someone's first; if they didn't enjoy it, or if they regretted it, it was all his fault.  
Faster than he could actually _think_, Kiryu made a decision.

Somehow, _somehow,_ Kiryu had actually 'won'. There were, unsurprisingly, _a lot _of people who wanted to fuck a virgin. Especially _this one_. Crow Hogan looked like a typical bad-boy, face littered with Criminal marks. Kiryu was actually half-expecting to see a tattoo somewhere on his body. Most probably a tramp stamp. He forked over half his cash, and Crow led him to one of the upstairs rooms.  
Crow sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Kiryu expectantly. Instead, Kiryu asked him "Why the hell would you waste your virginity on _this_?"  
He huffed, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you waste all that money on me if you're just gonna tell me off?"  
"I have no idea." Kiryu muttered, turning back to Crow. "I'm only here to make sure you don't feel cheapened or get hurt or whatever."  
Actually, Crow looked a little relieved to hear him say that. "So…"  
"Kiryu."  
"Kiryu." Crow repeated. "So, Kiryu. What're we going to do?"  
"We're going to have sex."  
So Kiryu leaned forward and kissed him, hard, hot and rough. He pushed him back onto the bed a little more, straddling his waist. It didn't take long until Crow was panting, pressing against him.  
He was nervous, Kiryu could tell, but also excited and eager. He pulled off his glove-things, throwing them aside, and shrugged off his outer-layer of clothing before Pulling Kiryu's shirt over his head. He almost seemed to know what he was doing, but then he stopped, silently willing to let Kiryu take control. Kiryu kept kissing him, giving him little time to breathe.  
After a moment's hesitation, Crow seemed to deem Kiryu as trustworthy. "Is this going to hurt?"  
"It might." Kiryu answered honestly.  
Crow finally sounded a little more like a scared kid. After all, that's basically all he was. 18 wasn't much.  
Kiryu drew back for a second to look at him. Crow swallowed thickly, leaning forward to kiss down Kiryu's bare chest. He mouthed his peaked nipple, swirling his tongue around it and making him moan, pushing forward a little more. Kiryu knew that somewhere in the sparse room, there would be lube. He commanded Crow to get it for him. Shakily, he did as he was told.  
Pulling off Crow's shirt and unzipping his fly, Kiryu felt Crow tremble a little. ( He apparently didn't wear underwear. Nice. )  
He edged his pants down around his thighs, boxers too, and Crow stared at him, almost awed.  
"You sure know what you're doing?"  
"Shut up." Kiryu advised him.  
Crow didn't mean to suddenly tense at the gentle push of Kiryu's slick finger. "H-hey! Aren't I meant to fuck you-?"  
Kiryu growled. "You're meant to do as you're told and take it like a whore. Was that not in the job description when you decided to become a prostitute?" His voice softened. "Do you wanna bail now?"  
Swallowing thickly, Crow shook his head. "Keep going." He was trying to bite back his moans and groans, but unfortunately, embarrassing 'That certainly felt good' noises were escaping him. Was it okay to writhe around on the mattress like he was doing as Kiryu's fingers spread out inside of him? Kiryu certainly seemed to enjoy the show.  
Suddenly, something _a lot bigger _than Kiryu's fingers were pushing at his entrance. "Ahh~!"  
Crow was gasping on empty air, swallowing deep breaths in desperate gulps and his pupils dilated while his eyes watered. He was actually about to _cry_.  
"You okay?" Kiryu asked.  
It hurt, like holy hell. But it also felt _goood_. "Move!" Crow commanded, burying his face in the crook of Kiryu's neck. "Do _something!_"  
Kiryu swept into to him with one stroke, and Crow cried out in surprise and pain and _pleasure. _It was the most amazing, confusing, painful feeling _ever_, and he cried and forced his hips down a little more onto Kiryu. It doesn't take long for them to get a rhythm going, and pretty soon Crow was riding every jerk of his hips, and Kiryu finally found what he was looking for.  
"OH MY GOD-!" Crow's breath hitched as Kiryu hit him there, right there, getting that little bundle of nerves every other thrust and picking up the pace.  
He wrapped a hand around Crows forgotten hard-on, pumping him in time with his thrusts and it was to, to, much and everything was perfect and there was no pain any more only this feeling of bliss. He dug his nails into Kiryu's back, pleading with him to move faster.  
Crow screamed, pressure in his body releasing and tightening at the same time as he came in the other man's hand. He felt kind of numb, but at the same time he didn't, he could still feel the slick, warm feeling inside of him, even after Kiryu pulled out.  
He was panting. "There."  
Crow wiped his cheeks, hoping Kiryu would at least pretend he hadn't seen him cry. "Yeah…"  
"It's not always going to be like that, you know." Kiryu told him, pulling his pants on. "Most people are going to come to you only intending to pleasure themselves." Crow blinked up at him. "You could get hurt."  
He kissed Crow again, far more gentle this time, and said, "Do me a favour kid? Get the hell out of here. I know it's a bit late to tell you this now, but… Go." then left him there, naked on the bed.  
"Kiryu!" Another one of the escorts exited one of the other rooms, around the same time he did.  
"Long time no see, Aki."  
She grinned at him. "We've missed you! No one rakes in the customers like you do."  
He made polite conversation, but hurried away.

"No way." Kiryu muttered with a smile. He was reading through the paper, when an advertisement caught his eye. "Black Bird Delivery. Damn kid sure has a sense of humour."  
Without really thinking, he dialled the number. A kind sounding lady answered the phone. "Hello, Martha speaking."  
"Hello." He said quietly. "Is this Black Bird Delivery?"  
He hesitated. "Yes, it is. I'm afraid Crow isn't here right now, would you like me to leave a message?"  
"Please."

"Kiryu!" As soon as he'd opened the door, Crow tackled him, hugging him around the waist. Kiryu guess that it wasn't regulation greeting for customers. "It _is _you!"  
Grinning, Kiryu looked down at him. "Hey there, Crow. Nice to see you again."  
Excitedly, Crow practically jumped on the spot. "I did it, look! I left that place and started my own business! I'm doing really well, too!"  
"Yeah, you are." Kiryu signed for the card Crow had bought for him. He'd ordered something small and cheap.  
Crow smiled at him, and Kiryu felt his heart flutter. _Shit. No, no, no, no! You're not going to-_  
"When do you knock off work?" Kiryu asked, despite the voice in his head telling him not to.  
Crow blushed. "Now. I… saw your name on the list and I saved it for last."  
_Damn kid_. "Wanna come in for a coffee?"  
"Yeah!"  
In his mind, Kiryu reasoned that he was only doing it because he felt a sense of protectiveness over Crow. But truthfully, he just wanted to see him again.  
He and Crow sat and talked for a long time. Crow told him about how he'd changed his mind. He didn't want to waste his life in that place, and for that, Kiryu was happy. "I don't regret it, though." He admitted quietly. "Losing my… Having sex with you. It made me realize something. A lot of things, actually."  
_Oh god. He has a crush on me. DAMN KID. "_It's alright, Crow." He didn't know what else to say. Actually, all he could really do was remember what Crow looked like naked. It was getting dark outside, so Crow stood and dusted imaginary lint of his yellow jacket. "Well, I should go. It was nice seeing you again, Kiryu. We should… hang out sometime."  
"You sure blush easily." Kiryu said, which just made Crow blush more. "Why don't you grow some balls and ask me on a date already?"  
Crow bit back a laugh. "Um…"  
Kiryu grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him down into a kiss. "Damn Kid."  
What else was he supposed to do? Ask Crow to stay the night?  
Crow wasn't a blushing virgin any more. …Okay, so he wasn't a _virgin _any more. But he wasn't a prostitute, either. So, Kiryu was going to wait respectively like he would have if he was in a relationship with anybody else. "Come back, okay? Next chance you get."  
He walked Crow to the door and before he left, Crow turned around and kissed him again, nervously and slowly. He came to life under Kiryu's lips.  
Kiryu was going to wait, but that didn't make it easy. "I will." Crow promised. And then he got on his bike and rode away.  
"Fucking damn kid."


End file.
